starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Behemoth
Where is the Legitimacy of this article? I've fixed that. They appear in Shadow of the Xel'Naga.--Hawki 03:31, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Manual documentation Species unnamed in Manual "The Overmind began to reach out with its senses, looking for something - anything - which would provide them with transport from this world. That opportunity soon arrived. A race of gargantuan, space-faring life forms passed through the Zerus system, and the Overmind called to them. Drawn to the barren world by this beacon, they were quickly assimilated by the swarm. The inclusion of super-dense hides and the ability to exist in a vacuum bolstered the genetic pool of the swarm. Soon the Zerg warriors were conditioned to survive the harshness of space." Overlord "The semi-intelligent, space-faring behemoths known as the Gargantis Proximae were inducted into the Swarm so that their heightened senses could benefit Zerg warriors in battle. The Gargantis flyers were assimilated into the Swarm so well that the Cerebrates use them to maintain control over their forces." Based on these, I think Overlords aren't the same thing as Behemoths (especially the comments on their purpose for being introduced into the Swarm). However, I don't believe the Behemoth is discussed anywhere other than the manual and Shadow of the Xel'Naga, and don't find this image convincing; they look like flat and spiky Overlords. Kimera 757 (talk) 02:27, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Behemoth in Shadow of the Xel'Naga From Chapter 16: Massive behemoths flew under their own energy, like star-spanning manta rays. With superdense hides, the behemoths could contain many other Zerg minions within the folds and pockets of their sprawling bodies. These creatures had no weapons, not even any defenses, but they carried the full strength and horror of all the Zerg subspecies. Ages ago, when the ancient Xel'Naga tinkerers had experimented with creating the Zerg, they had adapted the ferocious and highly competitive indigenous life-forms on the planet Zerus. These prototype Zerg had rapidly adapted and assimilated all of the native species there, and as their race grew more powerful and more intelligent, the fledgling Zerg overmind had reached a critical point, a roadblock that prevented it from expanding further. The Zerg were planet-bound—until the star-sailing behemoths had wandered into the system. Immense and docile creatures of the airless void, the behemoths drifted close enough that the Overmind called out to them with its great telepathic powers. After it had lured the unsuspecting life-forms within reach, the Zerg minions had attacked and infested them. Before long, the genetic plan of the starfaring behemoths had been incorporated into the Zerg DNA. Thus, the fearsome Zerg developed the ability to travel from star system to star system. They became unstoppable. Now, after being dispatched by the Queen of Blades, the behemoths of Kukulkan Brood carries Sarah Kerrigan's strike force to Bhekar Ro. The huge creatures converged in orbit, an organic cloud that blotted out the light from distant suns. They descended lower to the veiled fringes of the atmosphere, scraping tendrils of air as their skins opened up to disgorge the overlords, the main carriers of the Zerg forces. The overlords were immense creatures, exoskeleton-armored carriers shaped like ridged crustaceans with enormous mandibles and dangling claws. But even so they were dwarfed by the sprawling flesh of the behemoths in the sky overhead. The overlords emerged from carrying pouches and dropped in freefall through the thickening atmosphere and buffeting winds. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) Picture? Is the Large Zerg Creature that's in the Zerg Warp cinematic and the picture displayed right after it, the one that's smaller than a Leviathan but bigger than anything else Zerg, definitively a Behemoth? If so, is an image of it from either sources too unfocused to include in the article? --Shadow Archon (talk) 05:10, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :You mean up above. It's speculative, and too speculative to even say "possibly" article-wise. In all honesty, I have to say that probably isn't, if only because I doubt behemoths were conceptualized before SotXN (the manual reference notwithstanding - I saw people assume that they were overlords that were drawn to Zerus).--Hawki (talk) 07:03, May 21, 2015 (UTC)